Magicians Guard an Empty Safe
by InkStainedBlood
Summary: post-movie, Danny is haunted with the conclusion that Max is back. But what does he really want Danny for? Warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Now You See It… is owned by Disney. If I owned Disney, I would rule the world…got it? Awesome.

This is post-movie, as if Max were to come back and try to take Danny again. It does involve slight physical/mental torture and a hint of SLASH, but that's because Max is somewhat crazy and lusting over Danny's powers. BTW, I kind of think Alyson is a little annoying and Danny's parents are actually foster parents. Okay? Onward!!!! This is in Danny's POV and Alyson moved to Pensacola, FL.

Even though that clock annoyed me, it proves to be a great tool to levitate. It's about 12:50 in the morning and I can't sleep, once again, so I'm levitating random objects around my room. If I didn't have magic powers, I would diagnose myself with insomnia and supernatural hallucinations. Lucky me, huh?

The night drags on as I slowly feel myself drifting off to sleep. It's not the deep sleep I've been subconsciously praying about for the past few days, but it'll do. Soon, I heard that annoying alarm clock ringing near my head as I jerk up in my bed. Let's see… very little sleep + constant nightmares I'm plagued with = I need my coffee this morning.

As I enter the kitchen, my foster mother rushes over to the table with a plate of pancakes and ushers me to sit down and eat. As much as I enjoy the great meal, I think my stomach can only digest so much in the morning…so I get coffee instead.

After taking a shower and getting ready, I wish an apple in my hand and walk out the door. I walk at a steady pace in silence until I come around the corner by the large willow tree. Three-two-on-

"Danny!"

I keep my pace as I feel a presence next to me.

"Hey Alyson," I merely say. She starts to say hello back, but then dives right into a story about some mistake on a review that she somehow corrected. Of course, I only knew the gist of this because of her insignificant details, but I zoned out after awhile. Aly may be my friend, but sometimes she's too descriptive over the minutest matters, hence, my zoning out. So we walked to school, me being silent and her, talking the whole time.

The rest of the day went as usual, boring classes with boring teachers. It seemed that the days just grew longer and longer. Finally, the end-of-the-day bell rang and I found myself walking down the street with Alyson talking about anything and everything at the same time. I keep walking, and once in a while I observe what going on around me. I look up from my feet and notice two little boys playing to the left of me. I look to my right, and I see- I stop. Not even twenty feet in front of me is the man I've had to hide from for the past two months: the Mystical Max.

I can feel my heart trying to claw its way through my throat, beating erratically. My thoughts seem to become sluggish and mixed together as I can feel my lungs gasping for air. I can barely feel Aly's hands on my shoulders as a blinding, dizzy light floods my sight, and then turns to black.

My head feels really fuzzy and my eyelids are too heavy. I barely have enough energy to open my eyes slightly and keep them open. And the subject of my first regained sight is…Alyson's face. Great. I slowly sit up when I realize Aly hasn't said anything yet. I look at her and discover that that was the initiative for her interrogation.

Most of the questions were like "What happened?" or "Are you alright?" Feeling too tired to interrupt her; I sit and wait for her rampage to end. When it seems that she has quieted down, I start answering her questions.

"I guess I kind of freaked out because I thought I saw something. Then again, I haven't had a very good night's sleep in awhile," I shyly answer, never really liking attention. She looked contemplative for a few seconds and then turned back to me.

"Well, if it's sleep that's got you so wound up, then I've got something for that," she helped me up and we finished our walk back to my house.

When we reached my front door, I pulled out my keys, knowing that the Sinclairs were still at work. Alyson and I stumbled up the stairs and into my room, where I threw my bag on the floor and flopped on the bed, not even caring about my position half off the bed. As I closed my eyes, I heard Alyson messing around with something; a rustling noise soon droned in my ear. I turned my head to see a bottle of pills in front of my face.

"Here. Take two of these a night, and you'll be out like a light," she watched as I popped two in my mouth, "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yes, Alyson, I'm fine. Thanks, can you see yourself out?" I mumble, trying to get comfortable as the miraculous drugs quickly kick in. I'm not sure if she answered, but at the moment, I didn't really care. I was actually falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As you should know before reading this… Now You See It… belongs to Disney. I only own the laptop I write this story on and a small portion of the fingers I type this with. (They're government issued, with the barcodes and numbers and everything.) Once again, written in Danny's POV, has foster parents, and Aly is slightly annoying. Ok? K.

I really hope this was a dream. Not even a few feet from me was Max. And now at this moment, in my somewhat annoying and sluggish time frame, he was achingly getting closer. I couldn't really feel my body move (if it did move), but that may have been a side effect of the drugs. As in all horror movies, it seemed dark around us…and I was alone. This couldn't possibly get worse! Then, there's a change.

The air around me becomes thicker and tighter, as if I was in an invisible box with a depleting amount of oxygen. Now I know for a fact that I can't move, the air surrounding my arms and legs feels like stone and I'm soon lifted lightly off the ground. In the midst of my panic, I look up to see max a mere three feet in front of me, silently laughing. I don't have time to retort as a searing pain erupts from my skull and stomach. I scream as I feel blood pouring out of my agonizingly painful stomach. I look down, but feel myself grow cold in shock, realizing that there is no wound or blood anywhere. I shiver in pain and trepidation, trying to figure out what was really going on. I look back up at Max, who just grins and whips out a large dagger in the air above his hand. My eyes widen even more as the dagger is swiftly aimed and forced in my direction.

As my eyes open, I can feel the scream at the back of throat cut through the silence of my room. I choke and grab onto my gray shirt that I wore yesterday, needing to check where the dagger impacted. All I see is bare skin in the darkness of my room.

The door suddenly opens, revealing, my foster father flooded by a warm yellow light.

"Danny? Danny, are you alright?" I'm still too shaken up to answer him, not that I really want to, seeing how the Sinclairs like to take one tiny thing I say and turn it into a big deal.

"Danny, are you okay, son? Do you need to talk?" Talking seemed like the last thing I wanted to do; my throat still felt sore and raw from screaming. But in order to make him leave, I had to eventually talk.

"No, I don't want to talk about it," my voice sounds horrible, "It was just a nightmare. I guess it was caused by all the stress of exams." With this said, he started going off on a rant about schools being easier on kids and blah, blah, blah.

"It's fine; I'm fine," I had to cut him off, "I'm just really tired, so I'm gonna go back to sleep. Okay?" I turn around in my bed, with my back facing him. This must have slightly reassured him because he quickly nodded his head with a very detailed 'good night' and closed the door behind him, plunging my room once again in darkness.


End file.
